A Mountain to a World
by Silver Imber
Summary: On a mountain in the Nordic a young vampire begins her journey into a new immortal world, after leaving her neighboring elder coven behind. Cecelli Lumi retells her tale as she ventured into the large world of rival ancient covens, werewolves, faes, and all the other outcast immortals on a new earth. Will she make a her way, or will those elder then her choose it for her.


Cecelli Lumi

It was late one night under the bright moon when it happened. The moonlight glazing the snow then reflecting onto the millions of ice crystals as they seemed to dance on the light breeze, a rare assurance up in the mountains where the winds usually howled like the very animals that roamed the mountain range they blew across. As cold as it probably was I felt barely the touch of cold as I sat in the powder like snow. Back then I still had my hair in long pig tails, my hair was still the mixed black-dark brown it is currently accept longer due to my young age, I was barely out of my new born year at the time. Plus I had never bothered to cut it up in till I was leaving the very mountain range I lived on for many years in mortal time that is. As my red eyes drifted shut, and I laid back into the snow bank I was resting on I let the rare sounds of peace fill my ears.

I heard the soft clopping of mountain goats on the rocks above me, as they leaped from rock to rock. The soft hiss of the underground vents puffing blooms of gas into the air, along with the occasional poof of ash. The louder crunches of hoofed or clawed animals such as the mountain loins traveling across the slicker parts of the mountain their heavy breaths reaching my ears easily as I had just as advanced senses as any other of my kind. The smell of fresh evergreen trees tickled my nose, with the lure of sulfur smoke, and fresh snow which remarkably does have a nice crisp scent as well although more subtle then other smells like the sweet ones that reached my attention just after a bare ten minutes or so.

My eyes shot open as I sat up with a jolt my eyes scanning my surroundings. Recently a leader of a nearby newer coven called Naleraq had taken attention to my mountain and wanted my land as soon as he realized there was another village which was on my territory. This caused him to send at least a couple of his newer additions to 'check in on me' every once in and while if you know what I mean. Naleraq was (and is still to my distaste) a tall lanky man, appearing to be in his 20's, with slightly feathery yet combed back blonde hair, with sharp eyes that seem to follow your every movement at one second, and at another soft warm eyes. Honestly at first he seemed like an alright neighbor even if he was a bit rough around the edges. Soon however I learned that he would rather have my land then anything else. Though I never found out why in till one day I discovered him, and a young brunette woman just off the side of a clearing. I was on my snow bored at the time, so I stopped just above where they were located below the over hang I was on. Apparently the two had not noticed my presence for Naleraq continued to whisper in a harsh tone to the women. Then I noticed something I could not believe I had not noticed before.

The Field. Was. Red. I resisted the erg to let my recent feeding loose onto the snow at the sight in the cover of those tall pine trees. There were men, and women alike strewn across those trees. Some barely in one piece their life source dripping from the jagged cuts across their limbs, and torsos. The red liquid dripped onto the pure white snow, the scent must have burned more then anything, but long after I figured that the very sight just unsettled me so much I was unable to process the feeling. The intestines, and organs of some men were spilled across the snow some throbbing in an awful sort of twitch, some corpses remained headless while still others were thrown into the remains of some of the trees probably to burn. As I looked on unable to look away from the scene, I noticed the bodies of three smaller figures.

With a jolt I realized they were children, my opinion was decided then. I cannot even describe the condition the children were in…I-I…breathe in…and out I am sorry I went off track there my deepest apologies.

Back to the snow drift I was in no mood for a clash with a newborn so I quickly gathered up my back pack, and began to dart in between the tightly spaced evergreen trees. My moment of peace broken as all peace usually is. There was a presence a powerful presence of at least two…talented. I had only met a couple of talented immortals including an ally of mine who insisted I call him Buguis. When I was around him I felt as if I was able to be taken anywhere with out a care of where I would go. Turned out he was a nomad with the not so common talent of…something to do with traveling with out any one being able to track/stop you if you don't want them to.

At that moment I felt my insides clench in what can only be described as a snake clutching around my stomach and constricting. The coils of the snake with its sharp scales scrapping my lungs, it simply was ahg. Something was wrong very wrong. I forced my legs to move faster as fast as I could in the trackless snow. Good thing was I was used to the slippery track up hill. Who ever was following me, obviously was not. By the puffing of snow and the sudden set of growls I had some time to spare. So I slowed down a bit and let my adrenaline rate lower before I listened. The foot steps were more planned and careful then Naleraq's coven much calmer. If it was possible to describe foot falls like ones of an immortal by their speed. I sighed as I blew a tuff of a stray curl out of my face. "Better safe then sorry" I thought as I once again began my bolt up the mountain to my one room cabin by the very peak.

The track took a little longer then I expected due to the deep powder snow and high winds limiting my vision, but I still made it to where my cabin was located in an okay time. That is where my cabin once use to be. I looked on, to the broken remains of the walls of my home; the logs that made up the walls were mostly cracked messily in half, the makeshift glass windows I had just fixed smashed to bits, and the front door which was a plain red strewn in at least three pieces over the remains.

I stood there for a moment, then with what some people would have a heavy soul if I still have one began to search through the mess of wood, plastic, and general supplies. After thirty seconds or so I found most of my snow gear still tucked away in my other larger bag. "Thank goodness" I muttered under my breath as I placed the old duffle bag besides where I laid my back pack by a large rock. The snow was still falling so I hurried back to the pile of cabin (don't get to say that every day now do you) and began to search once more my stark pale hands carefully lifting away the logs in till I found the two things I wanted. The first being my larger gear like my snow bored a simple black background with blue designs, the second being my most treasured possession my family's picture which I kept attached to the top in a plastic bag. (Yeah so fancy wasn't I)

Time passed quickly, and by the time I had retrieved my snow board with the photo still luckily attached the foot steps were back once more. "Well merde." I managed to sputter as two tall figures in non-casual tux like clothing, and tall dress boots with thick jackets appeared along with a more feminine figure in a black ground length dress with a high collar, and slimmer boots. All three wore black cloaks with extremely large hoods, these people just spelled out danger. My first instinct was to grab the few things I had in life and run till I could no longer even hear them. The second the more rational one begged me to ask them questions, and be calm. So I listened to the second one, and murmured in my best icelandic (which is not very good) "Halló, velkomin á yfirráðasvæði mínum hvernig má ég hjálpað þér?" (Hello, welcome to my territory how may I help you?). The first tipped his head to the side in a confused sort of way, his hair rustled in smooth waves as it fell over his dark ruby eyes. My accent was already terrible so at the time I was curious to see if they actually understood me at all, even though we were in Greenland many locals spoke Icelandic for some reason.

I scratched my frost bitten cheek as the second male the taller Spaniard man, with olive like skin, dark almost spiky hair down past his ears, and again dark red eyes stepped forward. "Vorbim nu islandeză" (We no speak Icelandic) he said in a deep Spanish Italian yet broken accent. "At least tu apprendas some Senor" I fumbled over the strange langue, and accidentally added in some English. The second man blinked then smiled in a dark sort of way most immortals do. "Hola, mi llamo es Santiago y ustedes es mis amigos" he held his tanned hand over the women's head, "Senora Corin, y" he swapped over to the other male, "Senor Louis." His smile bright on his face as his teeth shone in the little sun. "Hola and Hello Mi llamo es Cecelli Lumi" I greeted as cheerfully as I could which was pitifully mope. The feeling was still there so I took caution as I extended my right hand.

Santiago quickly grasped my out stretched hand his scent of fresh spices among other things filled my senses. The spices tickled my nose as they warmed my stomach, then I saw Louis holding his breath in the corner of my eye. Something was up; I released Santiago's hand after only a moment. My eyes scanning his open features, as he scanned my own appearance. Compared to the others I probably looked much younger especially because of my physical turning age 15. Plus I'll admit I am a bit short, (5ft) so the others towered over me as of late. Santiago had to crane his neck down just to look at my face from his height. "Que Tienes que senores?" I muttered as I felt a shiver rocket down my spine.

I myself admit openly I am not beautiful in immortal standards; my features are usually hidden by my hair, though they are normal like most immortals, my lips were a pale shade, my skin waned, and my eyes strange to my (eat whatever comes along) option. I felt like bolting, but suddenly Louis touched Corin's hand quickly. The strange sense of over all knowing filled my senses oh how I disliked having to be around immortals I didn't know. Too many untold secrets and lies for my taste, I figured Louis was indeed talented, as well as both Santiago and Corin in some way. Louis was definitely some sort of information transportation system like instant messages by touch. "What do you need?" I repeated blandly, as I tried to keep my senses clear. I kept my face as blank of a slate as I could. This was actually pretty blank due to practicing with Naleraq's newborns.

I glanced at Corin's well sculptured face, her crystal like red eyes were lazily scanning over the remains of my former home. "What happened here?" Louis asked tensely as he too looked over the ruble, completely ignoring my question. "A neighbor of mine...he is not the most considerate immortal alive." I murmured in reply. My own set of pine red eyes looking skyward as I tried to relax my stiff posture, Louis eyes my form skeptically. "Neighbor, more like enemy…does his name happen to be Naleraq?" he asked carefully as he made his way over to where I was currently slinging my bag onto my back. I nodded tentivly, as I strung the duffle bag's strap across my arms. "We are on the same side then chica, this Naleraq has been destroying nearby villages, but has left no clues for us to prosecute him. We need a witness to his crimes to prove him guilty." Santiago said in a some what more cheery tone his pure white teeth shining as he grinned hopefully. I felt my stomach lurch, as the twisting feeling return "I swear if every immortal goes through this they must be beyond good at hiding their emotions not to show it." I thought to myself as I merely nodded again agreement. "It's like he is trying to box me in to the deal anyways." I thought as an after notion. "Like if I didn't he was planning on framing me into the guilty party." I pondered that thought for a moment before I felt Louis's hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel." His melatone voice echoed clearly through my mind. His hand still on my shoulder I quickly responded, "If only you did." Louis let go of my shoulder then his face twisted in a confused expression for a moment before going blank again.

I shifted my bags on my shoulders; they were starting to make my shoulders ache…strange now that I think about it. "Follow us." Corin ordered smoothly, as Sebastian took to her side as she began to zoom down the mountain leaving only a swirl of snow in their wake. "We have better follow them." Louis muttered as he too zipped away slightly less gracefully as Corin had. I myself stood alone by the remains of my home, my place of peace, my first home I had made and held by myself. I would never admit a bit of venom water welled in my eyes before I too left after my suspicious allies.

Not that I'd ever admit that.

On a common occasion that is.


End file.
